Presently known salon-type hair dryers, both professional and those intended for home use, are generally all made from a rigid material. These known types of hair dryers are generally of bulky bubble-type constructions that require large volumes of space and are heavy and inconvenient to use. The known types of constructions are characteristically difficult to store and unwieldy to manipulate.